Talk:All Our Yesterdays (episode)
Removed Background Cleanup I removed the following for being incredibly trivial: * Interestingly, although this is the penultimate episode of the series, All Our Yesterdays is (alphabetically speaking) the first episode! A nitpick: * Kirk leaves his phaser pistol behind in Sarpeidon's past. Also, an IP user removed the section R54 disagreed with above. I agree with this removal. – Cleanse 01:18, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I removed the following from the background: * It is possible that Kirk's description to the prosecutor of Earth as an island was a tribute to the science fiction film This Island Earth. -- Speculation * Walk-through interstellar gateways would later also be used in "Contagion". -- There are no "interstellar gateways" in this episode, so this is irrelevant. Maybe the user who added it mistook the time portal for a stargate? * However, given the "visual" data that's encoded on the verism tapes, they might be more akin to DVDs. -- Speculation. Besides, CDs can contain "visual data" just as well as DVDs. The only difference is that we don't have standalone machines preprogrammed to interpret visual data on CDs as we have for DVDs. Also, I merged these two items: * The stardate for this episode indicates that this was the last voyage of the USS Enterprise for this series. * According to the stardate this episode is chronologically the last of the series, even though its production number and air date are earlier than "Turnabout Intruder". Hokstein 17:45, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Removed *In the past, Spock's phaser fails to work. No explanation for this is ever given. Removed as a nitpick- we do not state what wasn't said.--31dot 12:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Removed uncited note :David Gerrold joked at a 1986 ''Star Trek convention in Spokane, Washington, that the inventors of the compact disc got their inspiration from the data discs, or "verism tapes," used in Atoz's library.'' The above note has been uncited for a number of years now so I have removed it pending a source. --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:46, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Background From the Background section: "According to the stardate this episode is chronologically the last of the series, even though its production number and air date are earlier. It would be interesting to know if Star Trek history would have been different if this episode aired last instead of the disappointing . It is unlikely that it could have prevented the cancellation, though, since that was already written in stone by this time." Is this straying too much into the realm of opinion/non-neutral POV? There seems to be quite a bit of this in the TOS episodes (some in others as well), and to my ear (eye?) it seems opinionated... but that's why I'm asking! :) -- Renegade54 18:03, 23 May 2006 (UTC) Three things I didn't understand 1) How is it possible that Spock develops backwards culturally? This is somehow metaphysical. And it doesn't fit to the circumstance that his cells were not adapted. 2) Why does he want to stay with Zarabeth or rather, why does she want him to stay? As he was never "adapted", he would soon be dead! 3) When Atoz tries to push Kirk into the past he must have adapted his cells for this purpose. How can Kirk survive in future, as this treatment was never made undone? Or does it only take effect after the traveller has once gone through the portal? :If it doesn't say in the show then we can't really speculate as to why anything happened as anything we come up with isn't correct :) – Morder 14:34, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'd ike to reply to the third. As stated in the episode (by the prosecutor, i think, but it MAY be Zarabeth as well) the change is done by the atavacron itself. That means that atoz prepared kirk for the change but, since he never crossed the portal again, he was not changed at all. Regarding the other two, we can only speculate. Not here, of course.-Jackoverfull :In response to the second one Zarabeth either assumed they had been prepared. Or, and more likely, she was just so lonely that she didn't care. A few hours of companionship was better than nothing at all. In response to the third the cells of the person have to be changed and then after they step through the portal they can't return. As long as he didn't go through that was fine. As for the first. I don't know. Perhaps stepping through the portal messed Spock up in a way that doesn't affect humans. Sort of like Jet-lag. Time-Lag. but that's just Spec.--A Pickering 13:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Aparently not just going through the Time Portal was enough-your cells had to be changed so as to stay into the past as well--{how is not explained} -possibly the change did affect Spock emotionaly--that he goes back to his emotional Vulcan ancestors-once your cells were changed you couldn't go back to the future... Bellybutton Censorship I've been looking all over for a citation for that note but every thing I have found is almost word for word what we have. One interesting thing I found was a live chat with Larry Niven on line 1:52 http://www.larryniven.org/chatlogs/05-may-07-2.shtml. -- DhaliaUnsung 04:20, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Movie Reference? When the prosecutor say's to Kirk "I know no ... island Earth. No matter, continue." Could that have been a reference to the science fiction movie This Island Earthhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/This_Island_Earth? I acknowledge its a bit of a long shot, but the sentance just seemed very clunky and deliberate to me. As if they were trying to make a reference.--A Pickering 13:01, January 15, 2010 (UTC) "Dead and buried." Buried by whom? There was no one except Zarabeth herself. 22:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think the reference is a metaphorical one. If it was not used by Spock, though, it could be removed.--31dot 00:10, December 5, 2011 (UTC) "?" Another entertaining but illogical episode-supposedly Kirk & company have come down to excavate the plant's population-yet it has Kirk running into the time portal when he hears a woman's scream and Spock and McCoy also running into the time portal-yet at no times do they seem to tell MR ATOZ WHAT THE MISSION IS_NOR DO THEY ASK WHERE the People of the planet -with the exception of ATOZ- HAVE Gone to! LAStly this planet must have exceptional technology to have Time travel-so why need the Enterprize??? Strange Distance Spock mentions being "millions" of light years away from his home. But. in Voyager. they are thrown across the galaxy, and it's only 70,000 light years back to Earth. -- 07:37, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Prime Directive How is the mission in this episode not a violation of the Prime Directive? The people of the planet clearly did not ask for help from the Federation and the Federation obviously hasn't made first contact with them. But the Prime Directive doesn't seem to come up at all? --Grahamburglar (talk) 18:46, January 15, 2019 (UTC)